Pronunciation Guide
I will appologize in advance for the fact that there may not appear be a lot of rhyme or reason to the way I define the different sounds. Rather than focus on consistency I am simply going to go by what arbitrarily makes sense to me. This may ultimately make it less confusing, but if not, well, too bad. *a - c'a'''t *aw - t'o'p *ay - c'a're *eh - f'e'nd *ee - s'ee'k *ih - p'i't *ī - t'i'me *oh - b'o'ne *ø - f'o'r *oo - p'oo'l *yu - m'u'le *uh - h'u't *ü - p'u'sh *u - d'i'rt (that is, a vowel that doesn't actually make a sound, just so...yeah.) *ow - m'ou'se *zh - trea's'ure *th - '''th'is *TH - th'ick And a few more subtle sounds, which require a bit more explanation. If my explanations don't make sense, don't worry about it, since, as I said, these are only subtle distinctions. *L - the capital L represents an "l" sound that is made, not with the middle of the tongue (as usAmericans typically pronounce it), but starting with the tip of the tongue pressed against the roof of the mouth as, say, it is done in French. *R - this one is a bit tricky for me to explain; essentially, treat the "r" the way you do the "l" in the previous example--hit it with the tip of your tongue rather than the middle. I'm not very familiar with speaking Spanish, but I believe that "r" is sometimes hit that way--like the "r" in "trés," I'm pretty sure. *''r - the italicized "r" is a soft "r" sound that is found in French at the end of syllables, such as the French word "fort." When saying this word, the "t" is completely silent (I'm pretty sure? It's been a while since I took French, but if the "t" isn't completely silent, it's pretty close) and the "r" is just barely sounded out. *• - this indicates a glottal stop, such as occurs between the two syllables of "uh-oh." And lastly, a syllable that is bold is the one in the word or name that is accented. Now, for all the pronunciations: *Akatos ('''a-ka-tohs) *Aldoril (al-dør-ihl) *Agaea (ay-'jee'-uh) *Anastheim (a'''-nihs-THīm) *Arus ('aw-'''Rüs) *Bal ('baL) *Balak (bal-ihk) *Baldwin Les Galadus (bawld-wihn lehs gal-uh-duhs) *Balthios (bawl-THee-ohs) *Ballust (bal-luhst) *Bas-Sezulien (bawz-'''seh-'''zoo-lee-ehn) *Basara (ba-suh-Raw) *Bashona (baw-shoh-naw) -yes, both of the first two syllables are accented *Basilet (ba-sih-leht) *Bastorich Eisenhornt (ba-'stør-ihk 'ī-zihn-hørnt) *Bazalus (ba-'zuh-luhs) *Belin Mathis ('bee-lihn ma-'THihs) *Borios ('bør-ee-ohs) *Borjynn Medilieu (bør-yihn meh-dih-loo) *Buszo (boo-'zoh') *Calestine (kal-ih-stīn) *Dahak (daw-hawk) *Dahak-Ro (daw-'''hawk-'''Roh) *Dahak-Volk (daw-'''hawk-'''vohLk) *Dahaka (daw-'hawk'-uh) *Dahakiri (daw-hawk-'ee'-ree) *Dahk-Vakira (dawk-vaw-'kee'-Ruh) *Dazukhol (daw-zoo-kohL) *Deliul (dehl-ee-ool) *Dubian Olar (doo-bee-ihn oh-lawr) *Dufort (doo-'fo''r) *Eden ('''ee-dihn) *Elborn (ehl-børn) *Eldrasul (ehl-dRaw-sooL) *Elusin (eh-'''Loo-sihn) *Elvaë (ehl-'''vay-uh) *Elvaën (ehl-'vay'-ihn) *Enferth (ehn-furTH) *Enon (ee-nawn) *Ethrenia (ee-THrehn-ee-uh) *Faye (fay) *Firith (feer-ihTH) *Galadia (guh-'lay'-dee-uh) *Galadian (guh-'lay'-dee-ihn) *Gent (gehnt) *Grolkashn'a (grøL-'kawsh'-n•a) *Guy LaBart (gee law-'bawrt') *Harmonia (hawr-'moh'-nee-uh) *High Fane (hī fān) *Honce Valerio (hawns vuh-'layr'-ee-oh) *Idaset (ee-daw-seht) *Idin (ī'''-dihn) *Iliïl von Arburg ('''ihl-ee-ihl vawn awr-burg) *Illussia (ihl-'loo'-shuh) *Illussian (ihl-'loo'-shuhn) *Indalun (ihn-daw-Lün) *Indamir (een-daw-meeR) *Isaac Matthias (ī'''-zihk muh-'''thī-ihs) *Iyndil Silias (ī'''-ihn-dihl '''sī-lee-ihs) *Lal Volph (lal vølf) *Leserai (lehz-'ur-ī) *Lucius Ven Galadus ('loo-shus vehn gal-uh-duhs) *Luin (loo-ihn) *Margel Funeriel (mawr-'jehl' fyu-'nayr'-ee-ehl) *Marxis Baldorin (mawrx-ihs bal-dør-ihn) *Naan (nawn) *Malastein (mal-ih-stīn) *Naciel (naw-see-ehl) *N'Gruuld (nuh-'groold') *Os (ohs) *Pelorès (peh-'lør'-ehz) *Polz (pølz) *Rasavine (ra-suh-veen) *Rodinham (raw-dihn-ham) *Savriel (sav-ree-ehl) *Solvarei (søl-vuh-ray) *Torres (tør-ehz) *Valoris (val-ur-is) *Vela (vee-luh) *Vio (vee-oh) *Voliph (vøl-ihf) *Vor (vør)